Cerita Tentang Kehidupanku
by Amy Suede
Summary: Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Panggil saja Hinata. Aku mempunyai fisik dan watak yang sempurna. Namun, aku memiliki sesuatu di balik semuanya itu. Dan ini adalah kisah hidupku. WARNING: INSIDE. Mind to RnR? Arigatou gozaimasu.


Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Panggil saja Hinata. Aku dilahirkan lima belas tahun silam, tepatnya pada tanggal dua puluh tujuh Desember. Keluargaku termasuk salah satu keluarga terlama di Konoha selain keluarga Uchiha.

Aku sendiri lahir di keluarga utama. Aku beruntung memiliki wajah ayu bak seorang putri. Rambutku lembut bagaikan kain sutra terbaik dari Negeri Tirai Bambu. Kedua mataku indah seperti mutiara yang berkilauan. Kulitku lembut seperti kulit bayi, putih seputih susu. Dan tubuhku molek bak peragawati. Selain itu, aku memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata kalau dihitung untuk seumuranku. Aku juga sangat beruntung karena aku tidak pernah kekurangan apapun. Semua keinginanku bisa terpenuhi dalam sekejab karena keluargaku kaya raya.

Namun sayang, aku memiliki suatu kekurangan. Kekurangan yang mengundang simpati dari beberapa teman dan saudaraku.

Karena aku adalah...

... seorang gadis tunawicara.

.

.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita Tentang Kehidupanku (c) Chousamori Aozora**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, kekerasan dan pelecehan seksual, kata-kata kasar, miss typo, kosakata yang itu-itu-saja, judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita, GJ, ide pasaran, dan sudut pandang orang pertama (Hinata)**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

"**..." berarti berbicara**

'**...' berarti tulisan Hinata atau balasan Hinata**

**Flame diterima dengan senang hati**

**Tidak suka? Silahkan tekan tombol 'back' pada browser anda.**

**Selamat membaca**

.

.

.

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah baruku, yaitu Sekolah Seni Konoha. Ya, aku memutuskan untuk pindah dari sekolahku yang lama –Oto Art Academy.

Aku pindah dari Oto ke Konoha dengan alasan ingin mengembangkan bakat lukisku di Konoha, yang konon katanya memiliki sekolah seni terbaik seantero provinsi Hi. Dan tentu saja, aku ingin hidup mandiri, namun ayahku tidak mengijinkanku untuk tinggal sendirian di Konoha. Sehingga, aku tinggal di rumah kakak sepupuku, Hyuuga Neji, yang juga bersekolah di Sekolah Seni Konoha. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak hanya kedua hal tersebut yang membuat aku pindah dari sekolah lamaku. Dan jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa masuk ke sekolah bergengsi itu, karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Apa karena aku seorang Hyuuga sehingga aku bisa masuk ke sekolah tersebut? Lupakan.

Aku bangun sebelum fajar menyingsing. Langsung kurapihkan tempat tidurku dan segera turun untuk menyiapkan sarapan untukku dan Neji-nii. Ya, aku sudah berada di Konoha sejak dua hari yang lalu. Selain untuk membiasakan diri, aku juga butuh waktu untuk mengenal lingkunganku terlebih dahulu.

Kulihat di dalam lemari es, mencari bahan-bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak. Aku melihat wortel dan seledri di tempat sayur. Lalu kulanjutkan pencarianku hingga aku menemukan kentang dan kubis. Hanya sayur-sayuran ini yang bisa kutemukan di lemari es sederhana milik kakakku. Selebihnya hanya sebotol air dingin, sebotol susu dan beberapa buah telur. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membuat sup untuk menu sarapan pagi ini.

Tangan-tanganku dengan cekatan membersihkan wortel dan memotong-motongnya menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil. Hal yang sama kulakukan pada kentang. Setelah wortel dan kentang kupotong-potong, aku mulai memotong-motong seledri dan kubis. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk memotong-motong kedua jenis sayuran itu. Tak lupa kucuci bersih semua sayuran dan kumasukkan semuanya ke dalam panci berisi air mendidih yang sebelumnya sudah kupanaskan terlebih dahulu. Dan aku juga menambahkan bumbu-bumbu ke dalam masakanku kemudian kuaduk-aduk seperlunya agar bumbu-bumbu itu cepat larut.

Sembari menunggu sup masakanku matang, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil dua buah piring, dua buah sendok, dan dua buah garpu. Kuletakkan mereka ke atas meja makan yang kebetulan berada di dapur mungil ini.

Aku berjalan menuju masakanku dan menjumpai bahwa masakanku kini telah matang. Kumatikan kompor dan tidak lupa kucicipi, memastikan rasa sup-ku tidak keasinan atau kurang garam, dan menurutku sudah pas rasanya. Kuambil dua lap dan kugunakan mereka untuk mengangkat panci itu ke atas meja makan.

Tepat setelah aku menaruh panci di atas meja makan, Neji-nii menyapaku hangat, "Selamat pagi, Hinata,"

Kusunggingkan senyuman manisku, membalas senyum tipisnya. Kuraih notes kesayanganku dan sebuah pensil yang memang sengaja kubawa. Menuliskan 'Selamat pagi juga, nii-san.' pada halaman kosong di notes mungilku.

"Sebaiknya kamu mandi dan bersiap dulu, Hinata. Aku tidak mau sampai _imoutou_-ku tercinta ini telat di hari pertamanya." katanya lalu mengelus rambut _indigo_ lembutku. Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi saran kakakku itu, dan bergegas naik ke kamarku untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Bagaimanapun, ini hari pertamaku. Dan aku merasa sedikit gugup. Aku mulai menebak-nebak bagaimana bentuk dan luas sekolahku. Ah, walaupun aku gugup, tetapi aku harus semangat di hari pertamaku ini. Ayo, Hinata, kita bersiap!

.

.

.

Disinilah aku sekarang, di Sekolah Seni Konoha. Sekolah yang berarsitektur kuno namun berdesain artistik. Halamannya luas dengan pepohon rindang di sekelilingnya. Pintu gerbangnya sendiri tingginya sekitar tiga meter. Dan, mungkin bagian dari sekolah ini yang paling kusenangi adalah pintu depan sekolah ini. Pintu ganda yang tinggi menjulang dari bahan kayu jati berkualitas tinggi –kurasa, dengan berbagai ornamen pahatan yang begitu rumit dan dipelitur sedemikian rupa hingga pintu itu mengkilap tanpa cacat.

Neji-nii memarkirkan mobil BMW hitamnya di area parkir yang luas. Ia mematikan mesin mobilnya, dan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Aku pun juga melepaskan sabuk pengamanku, mengambil tas selempang putihku yang berada di jok belakang.

Neji-nii sudah membukakan pintu untukku ketika aku hendak meraih _handle_ pintu mobilnya. Aku pun menyunggingkan senyumku tanda berterimakasih.

"Sudah siap, Hime?" tanyanya setengah menggoda. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Sebelum kamu masuk ke kelasmu, ayo kuantarkan kau ke ruang kepala sekolah." katanya lalu menggandeng tanganku. Hampir setiap murid yang berada di dekat area parkir ini, atau yang kami lewati, memandang kagum kami. Sempat kudengar bisikan-bisikan segerombol gadis yang membicarakan kami. Lebih tepatnya membicarakan diriku. Tidak hanya mereka, bahkan gerombolan yang lain juga asyik membicarakan kami. Neji-nii tidak menghiraukan mereka, atau memang sengaja pura-pura tidak mendengarkan mereka? Ah, aku juga tidak tahu.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah yang penuh dengan ornamen-ornamen pahatan yang unik sekaligus rumit.

"Kau siap, Hinata?" tanyanya menenangkanku yang terlihat gugup, dan langsung kubalas dengan anggukan singkat.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Neji-nii langsung mengetuk pintu itu. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara tegas seorang wanita terdengar di baliknya. "Masuk."

Neji-nii membuka pintu itu dan mengajak aku masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah tersebut. Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir dua dan bermata coklat madu yang menyambut kami. Di dekatnya, ada seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek sedang sibuk menata berkas-berkas yang terdapat di atas meja besar di tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Hyuuga Neji. Sedang mengantar sepupumu, hm?" tanya wanita berambut pirang panjang itu ramah.

"Iya. Dan ini Hyuuga Hinata," kata Neji-nii memperkenalkanku pada wanita itu.

"Hinata? Ini kepala sekolah kita, Senju Tsunade." kata Neji-nii padaku. Aku langsung membungkukkan badanku.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Kau di kelas lukis, huh? Kudengar kau adalah murid berprestasi di Oto Art Academy. Benarkah? Kurasa begitu. Karena kepala sekolahmu, Orochimaru-si-tua-bangka yang menceritakan semuanya tentangmu, termasuk kekuranganmu yang satu itu." katanya dan tersenyum lembut ketika menatapku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sopan menanggapi ucapan kepala sekolahku itu.

"Shizune, antar Hyuuga Hinata ke ruang guru menemui Kakashi." perintah Nona Tsunade pada wanita berambut hitam pendek itu. Wanita itu menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk sementara dan ia berjalan menghampiriku.

"Mari, Hyuuga-san." Ajak Shizune-san ramah. Aku segera mengikutinya yang sudah memegang _handle_ pintu. Namun Neji-nii tiba-tiba memanggil Shizune-san, dan ia berjalan ke arah Neji-nii. Mereka berbicara sesuatu dengan nada rendah, sepertinya penting. Aku bisa melihatnya dari ekspresi wajah Neji-nii. Shizune-san hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti terhadap perkataan Neji-nii.

Shizune-san berjalan ke arahku dengan senyuman lembutnya. Ia mengamit lenganku dan keluar dari ruangan Nona Tsunade.

Kami berjalan dengan keheningan yang menguasai. Sementara aku bergulat dengan pikiran-pikiran yang mondar-mandir di benakku. Mulai dari letak kelas baruku, siapa wali kelasku, apakah guru matematikanya galak, hingga hal yang tidak penting, seperti apa menu makan siang di kantin nanti dan semacamnya.

"Kita sampai, Hyuuga-san," kata Shizune-san memecahkan keheningan. Sontak aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Dan di hadapanku sekarang, pintu ruang guru yang setengah terbuka, menampilkan hiruk-pikuk di dalamnya. Ah, rupanya tidak hanya murid yang selalu ramai, para guru pun juga sama ributnya. Bahkan keramaiannya bisa disandingkan dengan kelas yang sedang jam kosong.

"Ayo masuk, Hyuuga-san. Akan aku perkenalkan dengan wali kelasmu." ajaknya. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang ketika ia memasuki ruangan milik para guru itu. Kulihat ada beberapa guru yang saling bercanda dengan tertawa sekeras mungkin di sudut ruangan. Beberapa yang lain sibuk dengan aktivitasnya, seperti memeriksa ulangan, mengobrol, curhat, dan, astaga? Tidur, eh? Di ruangan seramai ini? Dan yang lebih parah, ada yang sembunyi-sembunyi membaca buku stensilan. Wah...

"Sampai kapan kau membaca buku kesayanganmu itu, Kakashi-san?" sindir Shizune-san dan merebut buku kecil bersampul oranye cerah. Sekilas aku membaca judulnya, Icha-Icha Paradise. Eh? Bukannya itu novel _hentai_ ya? Astaga. Jadi wali kelasku mesum? Oh tidak, oh tidak!

"Hm? Kembalikan bukuku!" jawabnya malas-malasan. Selain mesum ternyata dia juga pemalas? Kalau begitu bagaimana murid-muridnya jika gurunya saja seperti ini. Semoga dugaanku ini tidak tepat.

"Tidak, tidak. Nanti saja," balas Shizune-san dan mengantongi buku mungil itu di dalam saku _blazer_nya. "Nah, ini Hyuuga Hinata. Sepupu Hyuuga Neji. Dia adalah murid baru itu."

Aku mengamati wali kelasku itu. Namanya Kakashi –itu kata Shizune-san, rambutnya berwarna perak dengan gaya rambut yang melawan gravitasi. Kedua matanya unik, aku belum pernah melihat seseorang yang mempunyai warna mata seperti miliknya. Mata kanan berwarna sewarna dengan batu _onyx_ sedangkan mata kirinya sewarna dengan batu rubi. Sebenarnya dia tampan. Tetapi entah kenapa, karena ia membaca buku _hentai_, itu membuatku agak tidak nyaman dekat dengannya.

"Hyuuga, ya? Hm?" tanya wali kelasku dan kujawab dengan anggukan sopan.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting!" seru Shizune-san sambil menepuk dahinya. "kemari." Shizune-san langsung menarik Kakashi-sensei mendekat padanya, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu. Kakashi-sensei menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Hn, aku mengerti. Baiklah, Hyuuga-san, perkenalkan, aku Hatake Kakashi, wali kelasmu di kelas 10 bagian lukis, dan aku mengajar mata pelajaran lukis, tepatnya seni lukis kontemporer," katanya dan tersenyum tipisnya. Aku membungkuk sopan, menggantikan perkataan 'mohon bantuannya' kepadanya.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau ikut aku, karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berdering." lanjutnya lalu berjalan mendahuluiku. Sebelum aku mengikuti langkah Kakashi-sensei, aku terlebih dahulu membungkuk tanda berterimakasih pada Shizune-san. Dan ia hanya tersenyum lembut, "Sama-sama! Nah, semoga sukses!"

Aku yang diberi kalimat penyemangat, tersenyum simpul dan segera mengikuti langkah Kakashi-sensei.

.

.

.

"Perhatian! Hari ini kita mendapatkan seorang teman baru. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, pindahan dari Oto Art Academy," seisi kelas langsung riuh ketika Kakashi-sensei memperkenalkanku pada teman-teman baruku. Kuharap seperti itu.

"Sekarang, kau duduk di..." Kakashi-sensei mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. "... di sana, di sebelah Haruno. Haruno, bisa kau acungkan tanganmu?" dan gadis yang dipanggil Haruno itu segera mengacungkan tangannya.

Aku segera melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangku ke bangku tempat gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut. Setelah aku sampai di sana, aku menaruh tas selempang putihku ke atas meja dan duduk di atas bangku coklat tersebut. Gadis itu menyapaku ramah. Ah, sayang sekali, seandainya aku bisa bicara, pasti aku sudah membalas sapaannya, bukannya hanya tersenyum manis seperti ini. Dan Kakashi-sensei tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memperkenalkanku di depan kelas. Seandainya saja begitu...

Aku segera meraih notesku di dalam tas, dan menuliskan balasan sapaan gadis tersebut. 'Hai juga.'

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Panggil Sakura saja. Salam kenal!" bisiknya riang.

'Salam kenal juga. Maaf aku menuliskan jawaban dari perkataanmu lewat notes ini.'

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau membalas perkataanku melalui notes?"

'Karena aku tidak bisa bicara sejak lahir.'

"Ah, maaf!" sesalnya. Kulihat kepalanya menunduk sehingga helaian-helaian rambut merah jambunya jatuh menutupi wajahnya.

'Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Nah, ayo kita fokus terhadap penjelasan Kakashi-sensei, sebelum ia menegur kita dari depan kelas.'

"Oke." Jawabnya dan tersenyum manis. Aku lega, setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkan teman yang mau menerima apa adanya diriku. Kubalas senyumnya dengan senyuman lembutku, dan kami memalingkan pandangan kami ke arah papan tulis, menyimak penjelasan dari Kakashi-sensei.

.

.

.

Aku berlari dari koridor satu ke koridor yang lainnya. Ah? Kalian tidak tahu mengapa? Karena aku tersesat di sekolah ini. Mengapa aku tidak bertanya pada murid-murid yang lain? Karena ini sudah lewat satu setengah jam dari jam pulang sehingga koridor-koridor kini sepi. Dan mengapa aku pulang terlambat? Karena tadi aku meminjam catatan Sakura-san untuk kusalin. Karena terlalu asyik mencatat, aku tak sadar kalau hanya ada aku seorang di kelasku.

Tak kusangka, sekolah ini besar sekali, melebihi luas sekolahku yang di Oto. Selain luas, sekolah ini memiliki denah yang begitu rumit, sehingga bisa membuatku tersesat. Dan yang membuatku lebih panik lagi, ponselku tertinggal di rumahku –rumah Neji-nii. Malang sekali diriku.

Aku menghentikan lariku tepat di persimpangan koridor, dan mengatur napasku yang terengah-engah. Sejenak, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan, memutuskan hendak lari kemana kaki-kaki jenjangku yang sudah lelah ini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk belok ke kanan.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan saja daripada berlari. Pertama, untuk melihat-lihat isi sekolah ini, dan kedua menenangkan diriku yang masih panik tidak tahu letak pintu depan di mana.

Rupanya ini adalah koridor untuk ruang-ruang klub. Berbicara tentang klub, aku belum memilih akan bergabung dengan klub apa aku nanti. Mungkin aku akan bergabung di klub sastra saja, mengingat hobiku menulis cerpen. Tentunya nomor dua setelah melukis.

Aku berjalan santai hingga di persimpangan koridor yang lain. Mungkin karena aku yang terlalu asyik memperhatikan sekelilingku, sehingga aku tak sadar telah menabrak seseorang yang berlari berlawanan arah denganku.

Aku terhuyung sejenak kemudian secara tidak sengaja aku mengeluarkan bahasa isyaratku untuk meminta maaf. Tentu dibarengi dengan bungkukan minta maafku padanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga minta maaf karena berlari tidak melihat depan. Kukira koridor ini sepi," cengirnya. Aku seperti terpaku ketika melihat seseorang yang kutabrak barusan. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kulit kecoklatan yang menawan. Mata safirnya menampakkan sorot ramah sekaligus menusuk –menurutku tentu saja. Tiga pasang garis horizontal menghiasi kedua pipinya, dan ia tinggi sekepala dariku dengan tubuh tegap dan atletis. Sontak wajahku langsung memanas dengan sendirinya, bahkan aku tidak bisa menahannya.

"Ah, sekali lagi maafkan aku,"

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat dan aku yakin rona kemerahan di pipiku masih belum memudar.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya? Tetapi matamu mengingatkanku pada Neji. Ah, memang mata kalian sama! Apakah, kau itu adik sepupunya? Seperti yang dibicarakan oleh seisi sekolah ini?"

Sekali lagi, aku mengangguk. Aku memain-mainkan jari-jariku guna mengurangi rasa gugupku. Ah, kenapa ia terlihat tampan sekali di mataku?

"Kau pasti Hyuuga Hinata. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan aku sekelas dengan kakak sepupumu yang menyebalkan itu," katanya dan menggodaku dengan mengedipkan mata kanannya. Rasanya wajahku bisa disandingkan dengan kepiting rebus dengan saus tomat!

Aku mengangguk canggung. Kujulurkan tanganku di dalam tas selempangku, mencari notes mungil kesayanganku. Kuambil bolpoin yang kutaruh di saku kemeja seragamku dan kutuliskan jawabanku di atas kertas kosong di dalam notesku.

'Iya, aku Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki-senpai. Salam kenal.'

Ia tersenyum lembut, "Salam kenal juga, Hinata-chan. Oh iya, kalau mau memakai bahasa isyarat juga tidak apa kok. Aku sedikit mengerti tentang bahasa isyarat,"

Aku tercengang dengan jawabannya. Karena jarang sekali ada orang normal yang mengerti bahasa isyarat. Aku juga merasakan wajahku semakin memanas karena Uzumaki-senpai memanggilku dengan suffiks '-chan.'

"Ah, semakin sore. Lebih baik kau kuantar pulang. Kakakmu masih sibuk mengurusi urusannya. Ya, wajarlah, dia kan wakil ketua OSIS. Kurasa ia tidak keberatan adiknya kuantar pulang. Ayo!" tanpa persetujuanku ia langsung menarik tanganku menyusuri koridor. Eh? Rupanya dari tadi aku berputar-putar ya? Karena pintu depan sekolah terletak tidak jauh dari koridor ruang klub. Ah, lain kali aku harus meminta Neji-nii untuk mengenalkanku tentang lingkungan sekolah ini. Aku tidak mau tersesat untuk kedua kalinya di sekolah!

.

.

.

"Sampai," kata Uzumaki-senpai memecahkan keheningan. Ia matikan mesin Porsche hitamnya, melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, dan membukakan pintu untukku. Aku masih kesulitan untuk melepaskan sabuk pengaman hingga tangan kecoklatannya tidak sengaja menyentuh tanganku, membantuku melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang agak macet.

Kurasakan wajahku memanas lagi, ketika lautan biru itu menatapku lembut dan intens. Ia tersenyum kemudian meraih tangan kananku, membimbingku keluar dari mobil Porsche hitamnya. Ia mengantarku sampai pintu depan kediamanku dan Neji-nii.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke sekolah dulu ya? Masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Nah, Nona Manis, kau istirahat ya? Baik-baik di rumah. Aku akan memberi tahu kakakmu yang _judes_ itu kalau kau sudah di rumah dengan selamat," godanya dengan senyum kocak dan mengedipkan mata kanannya. Aku hanya tertawa dalam diam, setengah menutupi bibirku ketika tertawa. Dan rona kemerahan ini rupanya masih setia mendampingiku. Buktinya? Ketika Uzumaki-senpai menggodaku barusan.

"Sampai jumpa." katanya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam Porsche hitamya. Aku melambaikan tanganku membalas ucapan 'sampai jumpa'nya, dan setelah itu aku membuka pintu depan rumah mungil pemberian Hizashi jii-sama untuk Neji-nii.

Aku masih terpaku. Tanganku memegangi dada kiriku. Jantungku rasanya masih tidak mau berhenti berdetak kencang. Apakah...

Apakah ini yang namanya...

Cinta?

Kurasa.

.

.

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi masih berhembus sejuk sejak tadi, menemani sore yang hangat di akhir bulan Juni. Pepohonan saling memainkan simfoni-simfoni mereka berupa bunyi-bunyian dari dedaunan yang bergesekan satu sama lain karena ulah sang angin.

Aku masih tetap pada posisi awalnya, duduk tenang dengan sebuah buku sketsa ukuran A4 disangga oleh tangan kiriku. Jemariku yang lentik memegang sebatang pensil. Tanganku dengan luwesnya menari di atas kertas putih itu. Namun tidak lama, kertas putih itu sudah dipenuhi oleh coretan-coretan pensil yang membentuk sketsa wajah seseorang.

Tak kuhiraukan suara tawa anak-anak kecil yang kebetulan berlari-lari di dekatku. Aku masih asyik dengan kegiatanku, menggambar sketsa itu, tidak peduli dengan sang angin yang dengan nakalnya mengacak-acak rambut _indigo_ panjangku yang lembut dan indah.

"Hinata?" sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal mengejutkanku yang sedang asyik menggambar. Cepat-cepat kututup buku sketsaku, dan menolehkan kepalaku, menatap siapa yang menyapaku sore ini. Rupanya ia teman lamaku, Inuzuka Kiba. Ia masih sama seperti lima tahun lalu, tidak banyak perubahan pada penampilannya. Mungkin hanya bandannya yang bertambah tinggi dan garis rahangnya yang menegas.

Segera kuraih notes mungil kesayanganku, dan kubuka halaman kosong tepat di tengah-tengah notesku. Kuambil pensil dan menuliskan jawabanku di atasnya.

'Kiba-kun? Lama tak jumpa.'

"Ya, lama tak jumpa. Kau semakin cantik saja, Hinata-chan," godanya dan menimbulkan rona tipis di kedua pipiku.

'Arigatou. Kau juga, Kiba-kun. Semakin tampan saja.' kubalas godaannya dan ia langsung tertawa tertahan karena membaca jawabanku.

"Ah, lupakan. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kebetulan sekali ya kita bertemu di sini?"

'Aku baik, Kiba-kun. Aku baru saja pindah kemari beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekaligus pindah sekolah tentu saja. Aku sekarang tinggal bersama Neji-nii di rumahnya.'

"Oh, begitu. Kau sekolah di mana memangnya? Satu sekolah dengan Neji, eh?"

'Iya.'

Nah, sebelumnya, mari kujelaskan. Inuzuka Kiba adalah teman baik semasa kecilku. Sebelum ia pindah ke Konoha lima tahun silam, ia pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Namun tentu saja kutolak, karena aku sejak dulu sampai sekarang hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Oh iya, perusahaan keluarganya –Inuzuka Corporation, dengan perusahaan keluargaku –Hyuuga Inc., sudah terlibat beberapa kali proyek bersama-sama, sehingga ayahku dan kedua orang tuanya berteman dekat. Mengapa aku mengatakan hanya ayahku? Itu karena ibuku meninggal sewaktu ia melahirkan adikku. Tetapi adikku meninggal beberapa hari kemudian karena mengidap gagal jantung. Ayahku begitu terpukul saat ia tahu dua orang yang sangat disayanginya telah meninggalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu untuk menghadap Yang Mahakuasa.

Namun ayahku tidak berlama-lama untuk meratapi kematian ibu dan adikku, sehingga ia menjadi semakin giat bekerja, dan jadilah seperti sekarang. Hyuuga Inc. berkembang pesat seperti sekarang.

"Hei, Hinata," ucapnya, memecahkan lamunanku tentang tou-sama. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Aku merindukannya. Merindukan belaian hangatnya, dan pelukan hangatnya yang selalu menghiburku ketika aku sedih karena diganggu oleh teman-temanku di Oto Art Academy.

Segera aku tolehkan kepalaku, menatap wajahnya yang terkena sinar matahari senja. Ia tidak memandang mataku, namun menatap lurus ke depan. Matanya melembut seiring ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang sanggup membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak karena terkejut.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

.

.

.

Sudah tiga puluh menit sejak pernyataan cinta dari teman lamaku. Aku masih terkejut akan pernyataan cintanya yang tiba-tiba. Aku ingin sekali menolaknya, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak tega untuk mengungkapkannya. _Yah_, takut dia terluka tentunya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Aku tidak lekas menulis jawabannya, walau aku sudah tahu akan menjawab apa. Aku masih berpikir keras dengan menggigit bibir bawahku, masih ragu hendak menjawab apa. Akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian, kutuliskan jawaban untuk Kiba-kun, dan mengangsurkan notesku.

"Begitu, ya? Aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa kok," jawabnya tegar, dan tersenyum lemah. Aku semakin merasa bersalah karena menolaknya.

'Sekali lagi maafkan aku.'

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Kejarlah cintamu, dan jagalah ia dengan segenap hatimu," lanjutnya, masih tersenyum, namun senyumannya sekarang menampakkan ekspresi ketegaran di kedua matanya. Sekaligus kelembutan yang memancarkan perasaan cinta yang mendalam tatkala ia menatap wajahku. Aku mengangguk dan mengangkat jari kelingkingku. Dia membalas janji kelingkingku. Semoga ia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya kelak. Aku yakin akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun di Minggu pagi yang cerah. Kusingkapkan gorden putih kamarku, dan membuka jendela kamar lebar-lebar. Ah, bahkan udaranya hangat, hari yang baik untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan menghirup udara pagi yang segar.

Segera aku mengganti piyamaku dengan kaus oblong biru muda lengan pendek dengan celana training hitam panjang. Kuambil ikat rambut dari atas meja riasku, dan menguncir rambutku seperti ekor kuda.

Aku segera turun, hendak berpamitan dengan Neji-nii. Rupanya ia masih tidur, karena sewaktu aku mengetuk pintunya, Neji-nii hanya menggumam tidak jelas. _Yah_, bisa di simpulkan dia masih tidur.

Kuambil bolpoin dan secarik kertas di dekat meja telepon, dan kutuliskan bahwa aku akan jogging di sekitar kompleks, dan aku menuliskan kalau aku hanya sebentar, sehingga aku meninggalkan ponselku di kamar. Setelahnya, aku menempelkan pesan tersebut di lemari es dengan bantuan magnet.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam aku berputar-putar mengelilingi kompleks perumahan ini, dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku melewati sebuah gang sepi, dan seketika aku merasakan firasatku tidak enak. Entah kenapa, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu.

Tepat setelah aku memikirkan akan firasatku, aku merasakan ada tangan kekar yang membekapku dari belakang dengan kain. Sontak, aku meronta-ronta, namun tenagaku tidak sebanding dengan pemilik tangan kekar itu. Perlahan-lahan, kegelapan menyelimuti diriku, dan tidak lama setelahnya aku jatuh di kegelapan itu.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan lingkungan asing yang menyambutku. Pandanganku masih samar-samar ketika aku merasakan kedua tangan dan kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan. Aku mengerjab-kerjabkan mataku dan menyadari bahwa ruangan ini berantakan dengan kardus-kardus yang bertumpukan dan pencahayaan yang remang-remang. Sepertinya tempat ini adalah gudang yang tidak terpakai lagi. Dan akhirnya aku sadar kalau kedua tangan dan kakiku diikat dengan kencang, dan rasanya sakit sekali. Aku terbaring miring di gudang pengab ini, tidak bisa bergerak, tidak ada alat komunikasi. Singkat kata, aku disekap.

Ah? Disekap? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin aku disekap! Memangnya aku salah apa sampai-sampai aku disekap seperti ini? Seseorang, tolonglah aku.

Tou-sama...

Neji-nii...

Uzumaki-senpai...

Bayangan-bayangan mereka berkelebatan di benakku. Dan aku merasakan pusing yang amat sangat melanda kepalaku, hingga kegelapan kembali menyeretku ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa hari aku berada di tempat ini. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menengokku, bahkan penyekapku sekalipun. Alhasil, selama berhari-hari aku tidak makan dan juga minum. Rasanya tubuhku lemas sekali dan kerongkonganku kering kerontang. Kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali, tetapi aku tetap menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan lagi. Aku berusaha bangkit untuk duduk, namun aku kesulitan karena kedua tanganku yang harusnya bisa kujadikan tumpuan diikat di belakang tubuhku.

Susah payah aku bangun, dan akhirnya aku berhasil. Nyeri kepala hebat langsung menguasai kepalaku. Pandanganku mengabur, dan perutku rasanya nyeri sekali, mungkin karena aku tidak makan selama berhari-hari. Kukuatkan diriku, sekuat tenaga aku menahan diriku agar tetap terjaga, dan aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan pengab ini, mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa melepaskan tali-tali ini.

Aku hampir putus asa, namun aku menemukan pecahan botol di sudut ruangan. Aku tersenyum cerah untuk sesaat, namun senyuman itu pudar kembali ketika aku sadar bahwa letak pecahan gelas itu dengan posisiku saat ini berjarak agak jauh. Namun akan aku coba untuk ke sana.

Dengan sisa tenagaku, aku menyeret tubuhku menuju pecahan botol itu. Baru setengah jalan, aku merasakan kepalaku kembali berdenyut nyeri. Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak kuat. Akhirnya, aku kembali jatuh ke dalam pusaran hitam itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri di suatu padang bunga yang indah sekali. Baunya harum memenuhi paru-paruku. Aku merasakan tubuhku rasanya ringan sekali, bahkan aku seperti bisa merasakan angin melayangkan tubuhku perlahan. Ah, aku memang melayang di atas tanah! Aku bisa terbang! Senangnya...

Aku melayang berputar-putar di atas padang tersebut. Baju terusan putihku berkibar-kibar. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

"Hinata," suara lembut memanggilku, dan aku menolehkan kepalaku. Sontak mataku melebar melihat sosok –dua sosok, yang kini berdiri di tengah padang bunga itu.

"Kaa-sama?" bahkan aku bisa berbicara! Oh, ini benar-benar keajaiban!

"Hinata-nee." kali ini suara seorang gadis kecil yang menyapaku. Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada Neji-nii.

"Hinata. Kemarilah,"

Aku langsung turun dan menghampiri mereka. Kupeluk erat-erat mereka berdua. Mereka nyata, mereka bukan khayalanku. Ini... ini bukan mimpi _kan_?

"Kaa-sama, Hanabi-chan, aku merindukan kalian..." tanpa sadar bulir-bulir kristal bening mengalir begitu saja melintasi kedua pipiku.

"Kami juga, sayang," kaa-sama membelai lembut rambut _indigo_ku. "waktu kami untuk menemui tidak lama, sayang."

"Apa maksud Kaa-sama? Sebenarnya ini tempat apa? Dan mengapa aku bisa berbicara? Bukankah aku tidak bisa bicara sejak lahir? Apa memang benar kalau aku sudah meninggal, kaa-sama?"

"Satu-satu kalau mau bertanya, sayang. Kamu belum mati. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang menghubungkan antara dunia orang yang masih hidup dengan dunia orang yang sudah meninggal. Ya, anggap saja ini tempat persinggahan sementara,"

"Berarti aku memang sudah mati, kaa-sama?"

Ibuku hanya tersenyum lembut, "Bukan begitu, Hinata-chan. Kamu belum meninggal. Kamu hanya berada di tempat ini untuk sementara saja,"

"Berarti ini memang mimpi, kaa-sama? Tetapi aku merasa ini semua nyata. Bahkan aku masih belum bisa mempercayai kalau aku dapat berbicara,"

"Ini bukan mimpi, Hinata. Soal Hinata-chan bisa berbicara, itu adalah mujizat yang diberikan oleh Yang Mahakuasa. Bersyukurlah pada-Nya, sayang,"

"Tentu! Aku bersyukur sekali, kaa-sama," aku tersenyum lebar, seakan-akan aku tidak mempunyai beban apapun. "aku masih ingin mengobrol banyak dengan kaa-sama dan Hanabi-chan."

"Kami pun juga begitu, tetapi waktu kami sudah hampir habis. Sekarang, kembalilah, Hinata..." tubuh kaa-sama dan Hanabi-chan tiba-tiba melayang. Aku berusaha untuk menggapai mereka, namun aku tidak bisa. Air mataku menetes kembali. "kembalilah... belum saatnya kamu untuk pergi dari hidupmu di Bumi,"

"Kaa-sama! Hanabi-chan! Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Kami tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, Hinata, karena kami selalu ada di dalam hatimu. Berbahagialah, anakku... kita akan berjumpa lagi suatu hari nanti."

"Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kaa-sama! Hanabi-chan!" aku berteriak sampai suaraku serak. Tetapi sosok mereka semakin mengecil, dan entah kenapa pandanganku semakin memudar, hingga kegelapan kembali menyelimutiku.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan keringat yang mengucur deras di keningku. Kuedarkan pandanganku, ternyata aku masih di dalam gudang. Berarti yang barusan itu mimpi? Tetapi, mengapa aku bisa merasakan basah di kedua pipiku? Apakah aku juga menangis sewaktu aku memimpikan ini semua? Kurasa begitu.

Aku menghela napas keras-keras, kucoba untuk menggumam, namun aku tidak mendengarkan apapun. Berarti itu tadi benar-benar mimpi...

Kristal-kristal bening ini kembali turun. Aku tidak mau menjadi gadis cengeng yang mengharapkan bantuan orang lain. Aku akan membebaskan diriku sendiri dengan caraku. Begitulah tekadku.

Aku kembali menyeret tubuhku yang ringkih mendekat ke pecahan botol itu. Jarakku dengan pecahan botol itu tinggal satu meter. Tinggal sedikit lagi... hingga pintu ruangan ini menjeblak terbuka. Aku terkejut, segera kutolehkan ke arah pintu ruangan ini.

Aku melihat tiga orang pria berperawakan kekar –sepertinya mereka adalah penyekapku, dan aku melihat Kiba-kun masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

Eh? Kiba-kun?

Apakah, Kiba-kun datang untuk menyelamatkanku?

Ia berjalan mendekatiku dengan sorot mata aneh yang membuatku tiba-tiba merasa ketakutan. Aku memundurkan tubuhku ketika ia mendekat, namun aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi, aku sudah terpojok karena ada tumpukan kardus di belakangku.

"Mengapa kau memandangku seperti itu, anak manis? Hm?" tanyanya, dan tanpa persetujuanku, ia membelai pipiku. Aku berjengit ketika aku menyadari kalau dari mulutnya menguar bau alkohol.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang Hinata-chan," dan dengan lancangnya ia mencium bibirku. Mataku mendelik dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Aku meronta-ronta di dalam dekapan paksanya. Air mataku mengalir deras dari kedua mata lavenderku.

Kiba-kun melepaskan ciumannya. Aku bernapas lega. Kuharap ia memang benar-benar menyelamatkanku, tetapi mengapa firasatku mengatakan yang sebaliknya?

Ia menyeringai, menampakkan gigi taringnya yang agak panjang dari gigi-giginya yang lain. "Hm? Kau ingin yang lebih ya? Oke, oke, kuturuti maumu, kemari anak manis," dan setelah mengatakan itu, ia langsung mencium lagi bibirku, dan membuka paksa mulutku. Lidahnya dengan kasar menjelajahi isi mulutku. Aku masih berontak, melepaskan ciuman paksa dari Kiba-kun.

Air mataku semakin menderas karena ia lancang meremas buah dadaku. Ingin sekali kutendang pemuda ini, tapi aku sadar aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku menggoyang-goyangkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan guna melepaskan bibir Kiba-kun dari bibirku. Usahaku berhasil, Kiba-kun menghentikan ciumannya, dan ia menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Aku mengatur napasku, dan menatap matanya yang menampakkan sorot dingin.

PLAK!

Air mata kembali merembes dari kedua pelupuk mataku ketika ia menampar pipi kiriku. Perih, rasanya perih sekali. Dan aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirku.

Darah?

Darah. Ia menamparku keras sekali hingga aku berdarah.

Aku masih belum juga memalingkan wajahku. Masih seperti posisi sesudah Kiba-kun menamparku. Mulutku yang sedikit terbuka, perlahan kututup dengan diikuti nyeri yang tak tertahankan. Kutolehkan wajahku menghadap wajahnya perlahan. Kupasang sorot mata terluka. Mengapa harus terluka padahal ia sudah menyakitiku seperti ini? Karena aku menyayanginya. Aku menyayanginya seperti seorang adik sayang pada kakaknya.

"Apa?"

'...'

"Apa, hah?"

'...'

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

'...'

"Cih! Apa maumu, jalang? Membebaskanmu?"

Aku terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan. Dia mengataiku jalang...

Jalang...

Sejalang itukah aku hingga ia melakukan semua ini padaku?

"Apa? Kau mau itu? Jangan harap, brengsek!"

'...'

Ia meraih daguku dan mengangkat wajahku kasar. "Heh, simpan saja air mata buayamu itu! Aku tidak butuh itu!" setelahnya, ia menghempaskan tubuhku begitu saja dengan tamparannya yang lain.

'...'

"Aku benci kau! Aku benci! Benci setengah mati! Aku benci kau karena kau telah membuat hidupku berantakan dengan kedatanganmu ke Konoha! Aku benci kau karena kau menolak pernyataan cintaku! Dan aku benci kau karena kau yang membuatku menunggu selama sekian tahun hanya untuk menunggumu mencintaiku! Aku begitu mencintaimu hingga aku tidak bisa membedakan antara benci dan cinta! Aku sangat sangat membencimu! Aku membencimu karena kau tidak mengijinkan aku untuk mencintaimu! Aku membencimu karena kau mencintainya yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu! Kenapa? Kenapa, hah? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan aku? Harusnya itu aku Hinata, AKU! AKU! AKU DAN BUKAN DIA! SI SIAL UZUMAKI ITU!"

Kiba-kun dengan kalap. Ia histeris meneriakkan itu semua, dan menendang-nendang tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa diam saja dengan menahan sakit pada bagian perut, dada, dan wajahku yang tidak luput dari tendangannya. Diam-diam, aku melihat matanya menitikkan air mata. Dan aku juga bisa melihat sorot matanya yang benar-benar tertekan sekaligus patah hati. Apa ini semua memang salahku?

Kiba-kun mulai mengurangi tendangan-tendangannya, dan perlahan, ia menghentikannya. Kulihat ia terduduk dengan meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat. Tak lama aku mendengarkan suara isak tangis darinya.

"Aku... aku membencimu..." bisiknya lirih.

'...'

"Dan aku akan memusnahkanmu dari muka Bumi ini!" bentaknya.

'...'

"Wanita jalang sepertimu memang harus dilenyapkan," ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat hitam. "karena wanita jalang tidak pantas untuk hidup di Bumi ini."

'...'

"Ada pesan-pesan terakhir yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, jalang?" ia mengatakan hal itu dengan menjambak rambut panjangku yang mulai kotor. "tidak ada? Bahkan untuk ayahmu sekalipun?"

Aku tidak juga menjawab, tetapi aku masih menangis. Tangisanku semakin menderas ketika ia hendak menusukkan pisau itu ke tubuhku, entah di bagian mana.

"Selamat tinggal, jalang..."

'...'

"... sampai jumpa di neraka."

Tepat saat Kiba-kun mulai mengayunkan pisaunya, kami mendengar suara-suara perkelahian di dekat pintu ruangan tempat aku disekap. Aku tidak bisa melihat siapa mereka, namun aku bisa merasakan kalau Kiba-kun mulai melepaskan jambakan pada rambutku.

"Hinata!" suara seseorang yang familiar terdengar memanggilku. Apa aku bermimpi? Ini kan suara Uzumaki-senpai! Mengapa ia bisa di sini?

"_Shit_!" decih Kiba-kun pelan.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Segerombolan polisi datang dengan mengacungkan pistol mereka. Kiba-kun langsung sigap berada di belakangku dengan pisaunya yang menyentuh leherku.

"Kalian tembak, dia mati!" ancamnya kepada semua polisi. Di belakang gerombolan polisi itu, aku bisa melihat sesuatu berwarna kuning cerah.

Kuning cerah? Eh? Pirang? Rambut pirang jabrik?

"Lepaskan Hinata!" sekarang Uzumaki-senpai juga bergabung dengan polisi-polisi tersebut dengan pistol di tangannya.

"Tembak saja, silahkan! Tapi, dia mati bahkan saat peluru kalian mengenaiku!"

Naruto kelihatannya membisikkan sesuatu pada gerombolan polisi itu, dan mereka menyetujuinya. Tak lama kemudian, polisi-polisi itu menyingkir dari ruangan ini. Hanya ada aku, Kiba-kun, dan Uzumaki-senpai saja.

"Aku sudah membawa uang tebusan yang kau minta, Inuzuka. Namun lepaskan Hinata terlebih dahulu," kata Uzumaki-senpai tenang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakannya, karena ia tampak tenang sekali ketika menghadapi Kiba-kun.

"Serahkan uangnya dulu, baru dia kulepaskan!"

"_Well_, _well_. Aku mau kau melepaskannya dulu. Atau aku menelepon keluargamu? Agar semuanya tahu bagaimana kelakuan putra bungsunya yang bejad dan tidak berperasaan,"

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Cepat, serahkan uangnya! Atau kau memang mau dia mati, huh?"

"Oke! Oke! Kau tidak sabar sekali sih, baiklah, tunggu sebentar," Uzumaki-senpai berbalik dan berjalan dengan tenang. Tak lama kemudian, ia datang dengan seorang wanita berambut panjang dan memiliki sepasang tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya.

"Well, aku membawakan kejutan untukmu selain uang tebusan tentunya, dan kejutannya adalah—"

Belum sempat Uzumaki-senpai melanjutkan kalimatnya, wanita tersebut telah lebih dahulu berteriak histeris. "Kiba-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turunkan pisau itu!"

"Ne-nee-san?" Kiba-kun terkejut melihat wanita di depannya yang ternyata adalah kakaknya sendiri, Inuzuka Hana. Kiba-kun melepaskanku begitu saja, dan ia mendadak terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah pistol, kemudian mengarahkan pistol tersebut ke kepalanya.

"Kiba-kun! Jangan!"

Akan tetapi, Kiba-kun tidak menghiraukannya peringatan Hana-nee.

"Selamat tinggal, semuanya." bersamaan dengan usainya kata-kata Kiba-kun, usai sudah kehidupannya di dunia fana ini. Tubuhnya yang tak bernyawa limbung begitu saja, jatuh berdebum di lantai ruangan yang dingin. Aku menangis kembali, menangisi kepergian sahabatku. Walaupun ia telah menyakitiku sedemikian rupa, aku tetap memaafkannya. Selamat jalan, sahabatku. Semoga kau bahagia di sana.

Uzumaki-senpai membawaku ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Aku terbuai akan kehangatan yang ditawarkannya, sehingga aku kembali jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjab-kerjabkan mataku, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk melewati pupil mataku. Aku pejamkan mataku sejenak, dan membukanya lagi. Masih cukup silau ternyata.

"Hinata? Kau sudah sadar?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. Neji-nii. Sepertinya ia begitu cemas dan lega. Cemas karena aku tidak pulang berhari-hari dan lega karena aku sudah sadar? Mungkin...

"Ini di rumah sakit, Hinata. Dua hari kamu tidak sadar, tetapi sekarang kamu sudah sadar. Syukurlah," nada suaranya penuh dengan kelegaan. Aku juga ikut lega, Neji-nii. "kalau begitu, aku panggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu selanjutnya."

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan pelan. Kubuka kedua mataku perlahan-lahan. Ini sudah lebih baik.

"Hinata."

Seseorang mengelus rambutku, aku menoleh ke arahnya. Uzumaki-senpai? Eh?

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas ketika memandang wajah tegasnya. Sentuhan lembutnya mampu membuat sakit di seluruh tubuhku menghilang seketika. Kucoba untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringku. Namun yang kurasakan adalah nyeri hebat di daerah perutku. Tangan-tangan Uzumaki-senpai mendorong bahuku lembut, membuat posisiku kembali berbaring.

"Sebaiknya, jangan dulu," mata safirnya menatap lekat kedua mataku, wajahku pasti kembali bersemu. "kamu menderita luka cukup parah akibat dianiaya si brengsek itu. Ah, tapi dia sudah bahagia di alamnya, jadi lupakan saja kata-kataku barusan."

'...'

"Kamu pasti ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu kamu disekap kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Ingin sekali aku berterimakasih, tetapi keterbatasanku membuatku tidak bisa mengatakan itu semua.

"Kamu tahu Namikaze Corp.? Atau setidaknya, pernah mendengar nama itu?" tanyanya, masih menatap kedua bola mataku lekat.

Aku mengangguk. Aku ingat, tou-sama pernah mengatakan padaku sewaktu aku masih di Oto bahwa perusahaan keluarga kami dengan perusahaan tersebut sukses besar dengan beberapa proyek pembangunan hotel dan apartemen.

"Sebenarnya, perusahaan itu sekarang menjadi milikku. Karena kedua orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ayahku adalah pemilik sekaligus direktur utama Namikaze Corp.,"

'...'

"Karena aku adalah anak tunggal, mau tidak mau aku harus mengambil alih perusahaan ayahku. Kebetulan, ayahku dan ayahmu adalah sahabat baik. Bahkan, mereka sebenarnya sudah merancanakan pesta pertunangan kita tepat pada pesta ulang tahunmu yang kedua puluh. Mereka sudah merencanakan ini semua saat kita masih kanak-kanak."

'...'

"_Yah_, entah kenapa, ayahmu mempercepat pesta pertunangan kita. Sebenarnya akan diadakan pada bulan ini. Namun, Inuzuka Kiba, yang memang sengaja tidak diundang, ternyata bergerak lebih cepat dari yang kukira. Maksudku adalah menculikmu dan menyekapmu selama tiga hari. Aku tak menyangka ia berbuat senekat ini pada gadis yang ia cintai, setega itu ia menganiaya dirimu dan bahkan ia membuatmu menderita _dehidrasi_ dan _gastritis_ akut akibat tidak diberi minum dan makan selama beberapa hari. Kalau dia tidak bunuh diri, mungkin ia sudah kujebloskan ke dalam penjara,"

Aku sedikit terharu dengan perkataannya. Walaupun tersirat, Uzumaki-senpai peduli padaku. Aku bisa merasakannya.

"Lupakan saja. Tinggalkan masa lalumu. Kita jalani kehidupan kita, hanya ada kamu dan aku,"

Air mataku mendadak mengalir keluar. Aku menangis. Bukan menangis karena aku sedih, namun aku menangis karena terharu dan bahagia. Aku bahagia karena perasaanku terbalaskan. Uzumaki-senpai juga menyukaiku, walaupun aku seorang tunawicara.

"Jangan menangis. Semuanya telah berakhir. Mari kita buka lembaran baru, menatap hari depan yang cerah," Uzumaki-senpai menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di kedua pipiku. Ia tersenyum lembut, membuatku kembali bersama dengan rona merah di kedua pipiku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan, dan melihat notes kesayanganku tergeletak di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan bolpoin di atasnya. Dengan tangan bergetar, aku meraih notes dan bolpoin itu, dan menuliskan sesuatu.

'Iya, Uzumaki-senpai.'

"Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku senpai lagi. Panggil aku 'Naruto-kun', boleh kan?"

Rona kemerahan kembali menjalari wajahku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Rasanya, aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta dengan Uzu—ah, maksudku Naruto-kun.

"Aku menyayangimu,"

Aku merasakan dahiku menghangat. Naruto-kun mencium dahiku lembut.

"Istirahatlah. Setelah kamu sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit, kita akan mengurusi pesta pertunangan kita."

'Arigatou, Naruto-kun.'

.

.

.

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Oh, tidak lagi, sekarang namaku sudah berganti menjadi Uzumaki Hinata, karena aku sudah menikah setahun yang lalu. Menikah dengan orang yang mencintai dan bertekad untuk selalu melindungiku, sekaligus orang yang kucintai. Uzumaki Naruto.

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku sendiri memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit kejadian itu lagi, tetapi biarkan kejadian itu menjadi kenangan. Walaupun kenangan itu sendiri pahit.

Lupakan.

Saat ini aku tengah duduk bersandar di kusen jendela ruang lukis Sekolah Seni Konoha yang terbuka. Cahaya keemasan sang surya menyinari sebagian wajahku, sehingga wajahku terlihat seperti sedang merona. Aku nikmati betul suasana senja ini, tidak terasa kalau sudah satu jam lebih aku bertahan pada posisiku –bersandar di kusen jendela ruang lukis.

Mungkin kalian heran, aku yang notabene sudah alumni, bisa berada kembali di sekolah ini.

Jawabannya simpel sekali. Aku mengajar di sini. Ya, di tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan suamiku. Sudah dua tahun aku mengajar, dan aku belum menemukan kendala berarti. _Yah_... meskipun aku tidak bisa berbicara, aku masih bisa mengomentari lukisan-lukisan anak didikku. Dengan secarik kertas tentunya.

"Hinata? Kau di sini rupanya,"

Aku berpaling dan menemukan suamiku bersandar di pintu dengan tangan yang dilipat dan kaki kanan yang disandarkan ke dinding. Aku tersenyum lembut, dan kuhampiri dia, sedikit berjinjit dan mencium pipi kanannya. Suamiku pun mencium bibirku sekilas, setelahnya mengelus rambutku.

"Ayo pulang."

Aku mengangguk, dan ia menggandeng tanganku. Kami berjalan berdampingan, menyusuri koridor yang panjang.

"Hei, Hinata,"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Tidak, ayo. Sudah hampir gelap."

Aku kembali menatap lurus hingga ke ujung koridor. Dengan tangan kami yang saling bertautan, di dalam hatiku, aku kembali mensyukuri hidupku. Meskipun aku mempunyai keterbatasan, namun Tuhan masih memberikanku yang terbaik, seperti orang-orang terdekatku yang mau menerimaku apa adanya –tidak menuntut suatu yang lebih.

Aku melangkah optimis, menatap masa depan cerah. Walaupun awan mendung, badai topan, bahkan tsunami hebat pun menghalangi masa depan kita, yakinlah, pasti ada hikmah di balik semua itu.

Aku yakin akan hal itu...

.

.

.

Hidup ini bagaikan sebuah koridor yang tak berujung. Kita berlari di dalam koridor kehidupan ini, hingga kita melihat setitik cahaya di ujung sana. Kita hidup di dunia ini. Setitik cahaya itu adalah tujuan hidup kita. Jika kau belum menemukan atau melihatnya, janganlah berputus asa terlebih dahulu, namun yakinlah, bahwa suatu hari nanti, kita akan melihatnya.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**Bacotan** **Author**: Aaaaaa... aneh sekali! Dan NaruHina sama Hinata FC, jangan bunuh sayaaaaa! #

Kata-kata yang terakhir ini, ini kata-kataku. Tapi gak nyambung banget yak? Maklum, dapet kata-katanya gara-gara terlalu sering nulis koridor sih. #jitaked

Er, soal resep masakan itu, aku gak yakin bener. Maklum, si author nih ga bisa masak, hihi.

Well, selamat Hari Fluffy NaruHina! Sebenarnya nih fic mau dibuat NHFD, tapi setelah liat peraturannya, ternyata tidak memenuhi syarat #pundung

Sebelumnya terimakasih sudah membaca. Langsung saja review, yak! #kabur

P.S.: apakah perlu dibikin yang Naruto PoV? Jawab via review yak!

Salam hangat,

Sign

Chousamori Aozora


End file.
